phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Featured Article voting/Archive/Successful nominations 2009
Articles that were nominated in 2009 to be a Featured Article on the wiki's main page, and received enough votes to win. Prior to mid-July, the voting process was to nominate two articles at a time and vote for one to be featured. Run-off voting method January 2009 *'Danville:' I really like this article, it's good. --SuperFlash101 23:02, 5 December 2008 (UTC) :*Thank you for nominating this article. I have done a bunch of work on it, and find that I watch episodes now looking for establishing shots to screencap to put on this page. It's my pet project, therefore I Agree to its nomination. —Topher 04:58, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *'Heinz Doofenshmirtz:' This article is very well written in my opinion. --Sailormoonrox667 21:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :He has already been featured, sorry. --SuperFlash101 06:16, 24 December 2008 (UTC) * I think that'Vanessa Doofenshmirtz' should be January's article of the month. ::Well, first, sign your posts with ~~~~, and second, that article is very in need of help and cleanup, is copied from wikipedia, does not use our standard system, and finally just needs major work before we put it there. Next time, nominate an article you read and found interesting, well written, and does not mention the episodes in history or personality. And finally, the vote for this month is over since it's the first of January. Sorry. --SuperFlash101 15:48, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Selected: Danville February 2009 *'Phineas and Ferb-ruary': With a little bit of clean-up and some more information, this would make a good article since it's been a year since the promotion occurred and therefore the anniversary of when most people discovered the show. Unfortunately it took me several more months, but I've caught up quickly. I think we should make this the Ferbuary, oops, February Article of the Month. —Topher 06:13, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :As it appears, I don't know if I can fix it up just yet. Once I create the templates and come up with a set-up, we'll see. Until then, I am on the wall. *'I, Brobot:' Perhaps our best episode page. I was amazed, and this page needs to be an Article of the Month. --SuperFlash101 21:40, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::After looking at "Phineas and Ferb-ruary" a couple of more times, I still can't think of much that needs to be added to it. "I, Brobot" is the better article. I'm not sure what made me choose that article to fill out, but as I researched the episode, I started noticing some unique things: the number of plans, the rollercoaster plan showing up again, Candace saying "nineteen other times" and this was the 19th episode, etc. I spent about two or three days going over it, and it looks like it turned out well. Naturally, it gets my vote. — RRabbit42 04:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :::Agree. Great article! What do we think about moving the Gallery to I, Brobot/Gallery? This way it would allow users to get to the navigation links at the bottom of the article more quickly. It would also shorten up the article a bit and make it more concise. I love the inclusion of a gallery, but it feels a bit awkward where it is. Putting it on its own page would alleviate this awkwardness. I dare say this article deserves to be our first real (permanently) Featured Article, but we don't exactly have criteria put together for that yet. —Topher 09:57, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::::I was thinking along the same lines. Even though I added all the images, the actor credits were almost blotted out by the gallery. Check the Talk:I, Brobot page for a proposed change, which links to a separate test gallery. ::::: Agree. When I read the article, it definetly had the right information, and it's very well written.--Sailormoonrox667 19:52, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Selected: "I, Brobot" March 2009 *'Flynn-Fletcher house:' A good, descriptive wrap up of the house. Not my first choice, but it's one the few pretty much complete articles here. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:57, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Now that the bulk of my special project is done, maybe I can tackle another article. — RRabbit42 06:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) *'42:' I really like this article. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC) * New candidate: Phineas and Ferb Wiki:FAQ. — RRabbit42 03:20, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :I doubt that we need help and such pages as Articles of the Month. Maybe a new thing called "Featured Help Page," and maybe Featured Article, which people NEED TO CHECK OUT. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:31, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough. Back to the drawing board. — RRabbit42 04:36, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :There are two other candidates. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:44, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Selected: Flynn-Fletcher house April 2009 *'The Agency:' Community effort, nice usage, and awesome information! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :For. This page contains good information. I should know, I overhauled the article myself. :) —Topher 21:04, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Agree. It is very informative, has reliable info and doesn't seem to have a point of improvement and is very worthy for the said title Selected: The Agency May 2009 * Suzy Johnson: It's a good length page, and rare since it's a minor character. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :For: It is good enough and is a special article. The only problems I see is the picture of her mom that seems out of place and the phrase "then sicced her poodle on Candace", I don;t know why but the word "sicced" is disturbing but I don't know what I should do about it but other than that it is good and is Article of the month material.—Ardi 07:24, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::"Sicced" is supposed to be "Sicked". I'll see if I can fix it. As for the mother image, it's the only image of her that we have, and besides; nothing on the article can seem out of place, unless the character appeared only in one episode. Thanks for voting, btw, Ardi. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 13:51, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::"Sicked" would be "I used to be sick" (with a cold or the flu), but it's not an actual word. "Sicced" means "to attack (used especially in commanding a dog): Sic 'em!" and "to incite to attack". We can probably find a better way to phrase it, but for now, sicced is the proper word. — RRabbit42 13:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::I figured such. But spell check caused me to think otherwise. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 14:50, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::You're welcome, there are many good articles that just need to be recognized (such as this one) and thanks RR I was wondering what it meant and why was that word used but I just wanted to point out in the top of the pages "We are looking for April's Article of the Month in the Forum." it should be May not April—Ardi 09:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Actually, now it say's May. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:04, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Selected: Suzy Johnson June 2009 * Chez Platypus: This page is very well written and should be Article of the Month. Phin68 23:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :For:It is a good article and deserves to be Article of the Month.—Ardi 00:25, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I vote for Chez Platypus because it is a well written article and it is a rightful Article of the Month. -Mai 02:18, 6 May 2009 (UTC) *Honestly, all episodes for Season 2 are like that. I'd rather go with the third longest page on the wiki, The Lake Nose Monster. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:06, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I guess it is a good article. but it took a while to get like that while Chez Platypus only took a few days. An allusion in the Lake Nose Monster is like this: most audio-animatronic rides- during the Missionsong a bunch of audio-animatronic animals sing aroud Agent P Instead of this: Like Most audio-animatronic rides during the song "Mission" a bunch of audio-animatronic animals sing aroud Agent P. I still vote Chez Platypus:. Phin68 15:45, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *I vote "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" because it's my fave episode. SpongeBoy 17:44, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright, to Phin, that can be fixed in an instant. To SpongeBoy, the fact that it's your fav episode is fine, but means nothing to become an Article of the Month. Please review and Phineas and Ferb Wiki:FAQ for information one what makes an article such. Also, we need to organize how we vote better. Set it up like it does on top, this clutter is just ridiculous. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) *I disagree becuase "Got Game?" is so detailed Sonyfan453 5/7 2:55 p.m. :Look, people, this has just gotten out of control. All of these articles you are nominating are the same quality wise. All of them; same length, same set-up, etc. It's a S.2 episode, they all look that way, that doesn't make them AM worthy. Can we please try to find an original, different, quality filled article like 42 or F Games. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:43, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::Out to Launch is pretty well written. So I nominate it. Phin68 22:39, 7 May 2009 (UTC) * This is so hard to decide, but I'll go with Chez Platypus. The article of The Lake Nose Monster is one of the best I saw, but Chez Platypus has really had great progress and has had agreat article. I go with Chez Platypus. —Perryfan 01:45, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Selected: "Chez Platypus" July 2009 *'Dan Povenmire:' Full and completed. I just finished this page, and it is now long, detailed, and well sourced. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:46, 23 May 2009 (UTC) *'The Lake Nose Monster': Woah, Super Flash, you're early. Anyway, New candidate, The Lake Nose Monster: Will fit next month's theme, camping. It is also very well written. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:20, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Um...can we please just stick to one nomination this month? Last nomination was just cluttering and confusing. Besides, I think we should stray from the episodes for a while and go to something new. Therefore, I nominate Dan Povenmire. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 20:25, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::The only two we had featured so far is I, Brobot and Raging Bully. But Yes, I we can. Phin68 talk to Phin68 20:30, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :::I agree. Dan Povenmire I want to be the Article of the Month for this coming July. —Mai~(Talk) 05:56, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Any other thoughts? —'The Flash' Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay! 19:01, 1 June 2009 (UTC) *'Ferb Fletcher:' I think July's article of the month should be Ferb Fletcher. He's a very popular character. His article is full and is very well written. Phineasnferb :It has experienced growth, but it still needs help. His relationship section is incomplete and his personality is marked for expansion. I as well think it should wait until next month since there's already one nominated and accepted. But, back to the point, it's still in need of cleanup. Also, please sign your name with four ~ instead of just your name. Just my thoughts. The Flash {talk} 19:40, 15 June 2009 (UTC) *'Gitchee Gitchee Goo:' I think Gitchee Gitchee Goo is well written, informative, and even has the german version of the song right on the page! Chimchar, I choose you! 21:44, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :I will have to agree, I would like to see GGG in as the Article of the Month felinoel ~ (Talk) 21:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::My vote goes to Gitchee Gitchee Goo. Now that 3 votes. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:36, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::I as well would like to see Gitchee Gitchee Goo become an article of the month. Knarrow02 22:48, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::::That's 4... Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:49, 16 June 2009 (UTC) :::::I vote for GGG! Sorry! Changed my mind! —M i 01:57, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::Oppose: Are we serious here? Completely not up to any standards an AM is for. It does not source anything, nor does it actually remain in-universe. I am awestruck that this is going to become it when another article was already nominated and accepted, now apparently ignored. The Flash {talk} 01:28, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :::I oppose as well. I'd rather have Dan Povenmire as the Article of the Month this coming July. —''Ma ch'' ::::::Five supports and one oppose. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:00, 17 June 2009 (UTC) ::I overreacted to this. Nothing wrong with it, support. The Flash {talk} 15:13, 17 June 2009 (UTC) I think it's 6 supports for GGG? —M i 10:45, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :lol yea, thats why I designed . Too bad we won't be having anymore Articles of the Month and it goes to waste. felinoel ~ (Talk) 15:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Selected: Gitchee Gitchee Goo August 2009 2nd week SHOULD be Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. It's full and is in good hands. -Phineaslover1 4 July, 2009 (UTC) :Don't force people to vote for your canadate. Phin68 God bless America! 22:20, 4 July 2009 (UTC) 3rd and 4th weeks *'Coolest Coaster Ever' ** Support: It's a nice little article to be featured. Is it? Phin68 talk to Phin68 18:35, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ** Comment: I am all for it, loving the streak of "random" articles with good quality for AM, this would be a good bang to end the AM system before we vote on FAs (don't worry, it's very similar, likely everyone will agree with it) but my issues is sourcing. Add the citing to "Rollercoaster" and that'd be good. Also, info from Speed Demons should be added. You're able to do the first one, Phin68, but I believe only RR has the book. Get those added and I'm good! The Flash {talk} 03:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ** Support: This is a very good article and is amazing in my opinion, since it's just one big Idea and it's such a big page, because of this, I support this.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 06:05, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ** Support: Good page, even though it could take some improvements. --Zaggy1024 (talk) 13:29, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ** Support: This was a hard decision to make since both articles deserve to be the article of the month, but I'm going with Coolest Coaster Ever. Since the day I got here, I'd looked at it like one of the most poor written articles, but over time it became one of the best written thanks to the community. Perryfan (Talk) 22:21, 01 July 2009 (UTC) ** Done: Source problem fixed. Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:28, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ** Reply: Good, but has anyone checked for any additions from Speed Demons yet? The Flash {talk} 00:18, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ** Info: Speed Demons does not add any information to what is seen in the episode. — RRabbit42 04:46, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ** Support: All concerns fixed, perfect article. The Flash {talk} 05:00, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ** Support: I support this article to be the Featured Article. —Mai 05:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * Phineas and Ferb Get Busted ** Support: I think Phineas and Ferb Get Busted should be August's featured article because it's nice and long and it has lots of information about the episode. It's a good quality article, well written, and is perfect for being voted for. Phineaslover1 15:57, 27 June 2009 (UTC) ** Oppose: Love this article, it's perfect, but I'd rather the previous one, though those comments should be met. Anyways, yeah. The Flash {talk} 03:03, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ** Oppose: I'd rather have Coolest Coaster Ever as the Featured Article. —Mai 05:05, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ** Oppose: Sorry, but I'm going with the Coolest Coaster Ever. I do admit this is a great article, and if possible it will make it for next month. Perryfan (Talk) 22:36, 2 July 2009 (UTC) * The Chronicles of Meap ** Support: I think The Chronicles of Meap should be the next article. It's full and is in pretty good hands. Phineasnferbster 21:25, 10 July 2009 (UTC) I've given it a new date because we haven't finished voting for the new system. Even after that that's not how we're going to set it up. The Flash {talk} 22:33, 9 July 2009 (UTC) * The Lake Nose Monster ** Support: I'm re-nominatating this article since it's so nice for FA. Phin68 talk to Phin68 18:29, 5 July 2009 (UTC) ** Support: No issues. The Flash {talk} 20:54, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ** Support: Great Article. One of the best in the wikia. Perryfan (TALK) 21:57, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Selected: Coolest Coaster Ever Voting per nominated article Starting in mid-July, voting was changed so that articles could be nominated at any time and were voted on an individual basis. The articles that were successfully nominated are listed below. Articles that were not selected have been moved to the Unsuccessful nominations archive for 2009. 42 Nominated by: SuperFlash101, 13:38, July 16, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I am nominating this article because I believe it fits all criteria as considered to be an FA. The prose I believe is fine, as well as all the information being from cited episodes and sources. It as well is currently rated as FA status by the Speed Demons PF-Project, so that's something too, right? lol. The Flash {talk} * Support - Ditto. Hey, does anyone want to join Phineas and Ferb Wiki:PF-Project Speed Demons? Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - Ditto. —M i 08:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC) * Support: Ditto Flash, you said all that needed to be said.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 04:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on July 19, 2009. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Nominated by: SuperFlash101, 03:04, July 17, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: A former AM who's status time has passed a few months ago, so it's eligible. I believe this article deserves the status because it fits the criteria. It as well has been greatly contributed by both I, Topher, and several other users. I understand some out of focus stuff is in the section structure, but I can fix that if you believe it's necessary. * Support: Ditto, Flash.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 04:00, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Support - Ditto, Flash. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - Ditto, Flash. Heinz-fan talk to Heinz-fan 02:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :*First, I change your signature - don't steal other people's signature. Second, can you guys give actual reasons, please. Every single nomination so far has just been "ditto" - this isn't what this is supposed to be about. We're supposed to be giving actual reasons. I'm sorry, this has just been bothering me. The Flash {talk} 15:34, 20 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - This article gets my vote, along with the following recommendations: ::* Move some of the details in the opening five paragraphs down to the body of the page so that the first section returns to being an initial summary. :::*Will do. ::::*Done. ::* There's a typo in the paragraph about Heinz being forced to wear dresses ("lack of cloth's left"). :::*Fixed. ::* We need to double-check the flashbacks for when Heinz was standing in for the lawn gnome. The part about Balloony flying off doesn't look right where it is. :::*How? ::* Teenage Years section: the wording of "obtaining his own frauline" should be checked. You usually don't "obtain" a girlfriend. :::*Fixed. ::* Birthdays. We probably need to add a connection between the sad birthdays Heinz had as a child and how he seems to be going overboard to make up for it each time Vanessa's birthday rolls around. :::*Will do in a bit. ::::*Done. ::* Personality and Traits section: typo (cloche) :::*Fixed. :::I may have more later, but this will get us started on the way to fine-tuning into FA status. — RRabbit42 04:46, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I fixed most things, but the Balloony thing I'm not sure about. I also added some more sources and rearranged the career/personal life. The Flash {talk} 15:40, 22 July 2009 (UTC) * Oppose: Already featured. Phinster 10:39, 24 July 2009 (UTC) ::Phinster, AM is long gone now. So that means it's no longer featured. What we are able to do now is to turn former AMs to FAs. Get what I mean? Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:50, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :::Exactly. I had a feeling this might happen with the star up... The Flash {talk} 15:57, 24 July 2009 (UTC) * Support - This article have been one of the best improve better than when it was nominated to be AM. Perryfan Talk 22:01, 27 July, 2009 (UTC) Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on August 2, 2009. Got Game? Nominated by: SuperFlash101, 03:18, July 18, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: RRabbit wrote this page and I believe it fits up with all standards. The prose is clear, their is sufficient information and plot, all in all a fantastic article. * Info: As part of the nomination process, we need to identify what part(s), if any, need to be fine-tuned. List them and we'll get them updated. — RRabbit42 04:28, 18 July 2009 (UTC) * Support: I think this article is worthy of this title since it has a nice, long summary, a gallery with adequate pictures and all the other things that makes a article great.—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 04:37, 18 July 2009 (UTC) * Support: Summary is excellent, and the rest is great. Haven't seen the episode in awhile, but it seems like there's got to be more than the single allusion in the episode. —Topher (Talk) 04:18, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Support: An amazing article, very good summary.--'Avatar' Talk 00:22, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on August 16, 2009. Sherman Nominated by: SuperFlash101, 17:20, July 21, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I've expanded this article five fold and believe it has all bits of information and good prose/sourcing. I am, however, open to improvements and would love it if the reviewers could suggest cleanup. Thanks. * Support: I was a bit skeptical until I actually read it. Now, my jaw has dropped to the floor. Oh. My. Golly. Amazing article! Chimchar, I choose you! 18:12, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :*Thanks! What exactly were you skeptical about? Any suggestions and I will surely fix it up - this is step one for my project, trying to get all related articles on them to FA class, which is apart of the song PF-Project. The Flash {talk} 18:59, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :*Just that he was only featured in one episode, so I thought there wouldn't be much in there. Great job overhauling it! Chimchar, I choose you! 15:38, 30 July 2009 (UTC) * Support: Flash and other members have improved it more over the last months and it will make a great featured article. --Perryfan 23:19, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on September 1, 2009. I, Brobot Nominated by: Webkinzlover65, (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: This article is full and is in pretty good hands. Very detailed. This should be the next FA. *'Support:' Definitely amazing. The Flash {talk} 22:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support': Agreed, Flash. It is in pretty good hands. Phinster talk to the Phinster 10:19, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Since it was such a good AM, it would make a great FA. Phin68 talk to Phin68 14:41, 8 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Ditto Flash, Phinster, and Phin68. Perryfan(TALK) 23:20, 10 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Ditto all! —'M i' 03:34, 14 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support!' Definitely deserves it. Great episode, well constructed article, 5 stars! ShelbyPerry Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on September 28, 2009 Reginald Fletcher Nominated by: The Flash {talk} 21:52, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: Article is full, updated, and I believe the prose is sufficient. If you find any issue, any little issue at all, I urge you to mention it so this article can truly be worthy of the status. *It's Great article, you need to get rid of the " Warning: Default sort key "Fletcher, Reginald" overrides earlier default sort key "Reginald Fletcher"." thing at the bottom. If you can, my vote will turn into a yes. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:24, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :*Done. The Flash {talk} 22:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:'I agree! Both of you! PhinLover talk to me people! 12:33, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:'Ditto all. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 00:08, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support' - Perfect Article. Phin68 talk to Phin68 13:36, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Result: Selected as the Featured Article starting on October 18, 2009. Out to Launch Nominated by: Phineaslover1, 22:10, August 18, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: A great article. Full with lots of info. A great FA. * Support: - I agree. Though the Allusions section needs a little improvment. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' I've cleaned up the allusion section - article is is fine shape from a glance. The Flash {talk} 22:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Great article with very thorough summary and clean sections! Good job! Lwebdan 16:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' This article should have been nominated way earlier, to be the AM. Now it gets to become the Featured Article. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 22:20, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on November 1, 2009. Original Pitch Nominated by: Phin68, 19:56, August 17, 2009‎ (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: given in Phin68's supporting vote * Support - As a former AM, I think this article is ready for FA. Phin68 talk to Phin68 19:56, 17 August 2009 (UTC) * Support I really like this article, and will gladly support this article to be nominated as an Featured Article. BigNeerav 23:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) *'Comment:' Meh...I'm unsure about this. As this article is almost 100% production info, it should have more detailed such. The Flash {talk} 05:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) *'Support:' Ditto Flash and BigNeerav. Perryfan ''(TALK)'' 22:19, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on November 25, 2009. Dan Povenmire Nominated by: SuperFlash101, 01:48, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Reason(s) for nomination: I believe this article successfully meets FA requirements — the prose is clear, the info is sourced, images are good quality, and all information is there. *'Support' - Phin68 Fall Time! 02:49, November 10, 2009 (UTC) * Support. I've made a few adjustments to the article that should have caught the last of the typos. All that really needs to be done is to retrieve a copy of the USC article from the Internet Archive's Wayback Machine since USC took it down, and to create a page for "Let's All Dance until We Get Sick". — RRabbit42 03:23, November 15, 2009 (UTC) * Info: I have provided a new link to the archive of the USC article and updated the one for the MSN page (though the videos are no longer available online). I have also created the page for Let's All Dance until We Get Sick and L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. I do not see any further improvements that are needed for this article. — RRabbit42 06:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) * Support -''' Cherrim 18:43, November 17, 2009 (UTC) '''Result: Passed, and was selected as the Featured Article starting on December 1, 2009.